Come Little Children
by xxdarienchibaloverxx
Summary: The forest wasn't to be trusted. Spirits and other creatures were rumored to be prowling in there. I kept a distance until I heard her calling me. (Alternative story now up! Horror for Chapter 2, T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Heeey guuysss! I'm not really getting any reviews or comments or anything but I guess I just gotta put my stuff more often or just more of these :( Anyway for those of you who have watched the movie Hocus Pocus (yes the witches one) this is the song that the blond witch sang to bewitch the children. If you want to hear the song it will be up on my profile (full version!) Oh also a note at the bottom of the story please make sure to see it! Enjoy!

* * *

I was lured away as a child. Into the dark forest where they told me nymphs, witches, and spirits roamed and played. I always told them I never believed their stories; that the odd light was a spirit calling or a flash of color was a dryad running through the trees. When I was younger I secretly enjoyed listening to the stories and I loved playing around, but I was quite serious for my age. I had an older brother, Itachi, who had been labeled a prodigy to our family and my father's attention seemed to revolve around him. I worked hard at everything to try to impress my father but no matter what happened, he always said that he hoped one day I would be as great as my brother. Though I built up resentment toward Itachi, he kept watch over me on some days and cared for me when I was too stubborn to realize I was exhausted. Soon the resentment I felt came to an understanding that while Itachi had my father's eyes glued on him, it caused him stress and avoidance towards everyone in the village but me and my mother who only saw him as a family member. But the understanding came much later so while I resented Itachi, I focused on my studies and alienated myself from the other children, become alone and isolated. Soon enough I heard other children resenting me for being so studious and they believed I thought I was too good for them. Adults praised me but grew worried that soon I would see everything in too clear a light and that all their secrets would appear before the clear eyes of my family who had great influence over out leader. My parents then started arguing with each other on how to handle two growing boys who were quickly becoming influential people in town. My mother always wanted us to be seen as her children, as two growing young boys who needed friends and as nothing more, while my father wanted us to become involved with the town's policies and events in order to grow our social standing. As much as I remember, they never fully agreed as to what to do with us, but then again, I wasn't with them for very long.

While I stated I didn't believe in the supernatural, I actually believed that more than anyone. When I was maybe 5 or 6 I started hearing her voice. It sounded like a girl my age singing from the forest.

Although not all adults believed in what was in the forest, they agreed that something about the forest was not right. Children and the occasional young adult would suddenly disappear one day and only footprints heading towards the forest would be left as an indication to vague sense as to where they went. Though no one had found out why these people left, houses had windows barred and doors locked so that children or anyone for that matter wouldn't be lured out into the forest. So when I heard that girl sing, I walked to my window, opened it and only stared outside, recognizing the bars on my window wouldn't let me out. I just stood gazing all night until my parents came. The song had stopped before the sun came out but I stood, mesmerized by the song, wishing the bars hadn't stood in my way of finding the owner of the voice.

At one point I hazily heard my parents coming into my room and I could hear my mother call my name twice and tell me to get away from the window but I didn't readily understand what she meant. Why would I want to go away from the window? Why would I want to leave the voice that still haunted my mind and settled my troubles at ease? When I didn't respond my father walked to me and picked me up very quickly breaking the spell that had been over me. When I realized what had happened I began to shake from the experience. While I felt like something had taken over me, I had also enjoyed the song I still heard in my head, the promise of relief from pain and sadness.

When I finally gathered my thoughts, my parents had taken me to the kitchen area I told them all I could remember. The voice I heard that called me compelled me to come outside into the forest to find the young girl that sang to me. Then they asked me to sing the song or at least what I remembered of the song. So I quietly sang it to them and they gave each other looks, seeming to know what the girl was talking about. Since I was young, I didn't understand exactly what the voice was promising, except for relief from the suffering I was going through, so my parents told me that she wasn't singing to me, but to many children in order to spirit us away to a dark place. They told me never to try to follow the song for it was trap that would certainly lead me to my death.

But I insisted that she was singing to me, or at least trying to sing to me, but because she didn't know my name she said "children" and I refused to believe she had been calling me to my death. Her voice had been sweet and kind, promising company and understanding and I refused to believe that she wanted me dead. While my parents argued with me over her song, I slowly understood that while I didn't believe the song was threatening there was definite mystery to it. My parents then tried to protect me in order to keep their youngest son. They tried everything to make sure I didn't hear her again, my siren from the forest. They blocked my ears and tried to create soothing noises during the night to distract me from her. While she would sing, she wouldn't sing every night, and no matter what we did, I always heard her whenever she sang. It seemed that I was forever to hear her voice and be unable to reach her.

This went on for two years, two years of wondering what her song meant and yearning to ask her about it. One night, I was finally lured away.

My parents had left the village for a week, looking for new sources of business. While my mother usually stayed to take care of us, my father had to bring her for they were leaving for quite a time and he hadn't wanted to leave her behind. He had also needed her to help influence business people by talking to their wives, it seemed my father had realized men were influenced easily by their partner and decided to take advantage of it. While they were gone they had left Itachi in charge of the household and of me believing he would make sure I wouldn't leave the house at night.

It had been on the second day of their absence when my brother asked about the voice that had sung to me for the past two years. While my brother knew of the voice that sung to me, he had never really questioned it when my parents had been around. Now, with no interruptions, he asked me how long I had really been hearing her, what her song was, and how often she sang. After I had told him all I knew my singer, I found that my brother had also been called into the forest, lured by his own song. He told me while he had never seen her, her voice was similar to the girl around his age and he had heard her voice singing to him for five years. While I had many questions to ask, I first asked him what his song consisted of. He told me while mine promised relief of world around me his song was about someone who had seemed to have lost someone and was waiting for him to return. Her song was very compelling, putting him as the one had gone on a journey and she was waiting for him back at her home, hoping he had not died and left her. After hearing about his song, I asked him how he had resisted for so long. He told me hadn't resisted very strongly at first. After the first night he had actually placed a chair near his window, waiting for her to start singing. Our parents never really went to check on him but one day when he hadn't come for breakfast, they found him staring at his window in a daze. They then explained what the song might mean, also explaining that it was an illusion and would lead to certain death. Then he started to resist, he noticed he would "wake up" in the process of leaving his room. At first he woke up in front of the door, then in the middle unlocking the door, and it became progressively worse where any traps that he set up to stop himself would be deactivated and he would then find himself in the hallway. Starting two years ago, when I began to hear my song, he would find himself closer and closer to the forest, his body had found out how to leave the house. Now, whenever the sun would rise and the singing stopped, he would find himself outside.

He then told me this morning he had found himself at the border of the dark forest.

I was scared. Honestly, truly, scared. I had almost lost my brother to the voice and would have never known where he had gone if he had disappeared today. But then he told me something that terrified me even more. This morning, he decided he would follow the voice into the forest. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to leave me behind with mother and father to grieve over his disappearance and with the responsibility they would place on me. I would be more alone than ever. While I argued with him he explained that if he didn't go willingly, he would be dragged by his own body unable to tell anyone where he had gone. So I decided that neither of us would be alone.

I asked to with him.

He agreed.

At first I was surprised he didn't want me to stay at home while he left. He always told me to be with mother and father and I had thought I would fight with him to go. But he explained he didn't want to leave me alone and face the future without him. Now that I look back it was rather selfish and overprotective of him; also very egotistical, he assumed that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself without him. But in a way he was also very right. At that age I didn't know what I would do without him, he was my rock and without it, I would float aimlessly, going whichever way that my father wanted me to go to and never think for myself. So that day, I left with my brother to the forest.

He gave me a pack that I would carry on my back and told me to pack anything I did not want to leave behind. He was not sure if would return and wanted to be prepared to leave the house. Though the thought of never coming back frightened me, I understood what might happen, though I was young, I knew of the dangers in the forest and only hoped my brother would keep me safe. As if reading my mind, he reassured me that while he might not be able to return, he would do all in his power to help me escape whatever trap there might be, the only thing that would stop him would be my own desire to stay.

I packed anything I could fit into my small pack. While I didn't readily want to leave my parents, I took a couple of things from them to remember. My father's family symbol, the uchiwa fan and my mother's necklace that she had left behind were safely stored in my bag along with my brother's smaller knife and some clothes that I had packed. By the time night arrived I was completely packed and lying with Itachi in his room, shaking with nervousness. I was thinking through different scenarios that could happen and the worst by far had been that I would be separated from Itachi and I would be alone in the forest.

Then my girl started to sing.

Though I still felt the effect it always had on me, it was different from previous nights. While I had been getting control over the years I really felt conscious when the song continued. I felt my brother stir next to me and I realized that he also was looking at me and we both nodded our heads, confirming that we both knew what we were doing now and had control over ourselves.

As we got out of the room and reached the door of the house, he grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the forest. Once we reached the border of the forest he told me to climb on his back in order to make it easier on both of us to keep track of where each of us was. When I had climbed on his back and had clasped on his neck, he started into the forest.

I listened to my singer's song trying to find out if her voice was getting softer or louder so I could tell me brother where to lead us. As he walked through the forest, seeming certain of his singer's direction, my siren also seemed to get closer, her voice becoming stronger and clearer. After what seemed like ages we reached a clearing in the forest as the moon was at its highest looking directly down at us.

The clearing was brightly lit and was covered in grass and a couple of flowers scattered around. In the middle there was a large boulder that seemed out of place, but what was odder were the two people sitting on the boulder. I saw two people, a girl and a woman, sitting back to back, singing. I slid off my brother's back and stood next to him holding his hand. I ignored the woman and only noticed the girl. As I had slid off my brother's back the two women had slid off the boulder and now stood facing us still singing. The girl facing was me was siren who had singing to me for two years, I was sure.

I stared at her in wonder, not believing that I finally saw what had haunted me for two years. Suddenly I felt my brother's hand tug me and when I looked up and I saw him looking at me I knew what we were going to do. Together we decided to step towards our singer and meet them. We walked towards them as I got closer I realized that they too were holding hands. I realized that they might also be really close and the woman was my brother's singer. When we reached my girl and my brother reached his, I finally noticed her appearance more. My girl had pink hair, as pink as a cherry blossom with emerald-green eyes that seemed to see more than just appearance. She had also on a white dress that reached to her knees and no shoes at all. The woman next to her, I only registered vaguely and realized she had purple hair, as odd of a color as my girl.

As my brother held his purple haired singer's hand and I held my angel, we formed a connected circle and I only felt happiness as I knew I had found my place in a world where I had felt lost and alone.

_Comelittlechildrenjollysailorboldcomelittlechildre njollysailorboldcomelittlechildrenjollysailorbold_

Had anyone been there to see the four, they would have thought it nothing more than a reunion between long lost friends. But after a second, they suddenly disappeared in a gust of cherry blossoms and lilies. Only the ringing of the girls' singing and the brothers' laughter would be heard echoing through the forest, with the moon as their only witness.

* * *

Hey! hoped you liked the story and look at my profile for a link to the song (also has lyrics in the video). It is a really beautiful song though also sort of dark. That brings me to my next point. I'm not sure if I like the ending now considering the song is dark so I might put an alternate ending that is **much **darker than this ending. If you guys are interested in reading it please message me or I might not put it up. Don't assume people review! Not everyone does! So please review and tell me what you think and if I should put up the second ending!


	2. Chapter 2: Alternative Story

Hey guys well I decided to put this alternative ending. It is definitely much darker than the first chapter and I know it's dark for Sasuke's age but this is what I got after listening to music which is posted up on my profile! There is now a song for Itachi that you can listen to and a short piece of music for Chapter 2!

Thank you jen1490 for reviewing Chapter 1 :) and also to strawberryjuice33 (and jen1490) for putting this on their favorites 3

Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

I was taken away as a child. Into the dark forest where they told me nymphs, witches, and spirits roamed. I always told them I never believed their stories; that the odd light was a spirit calling or a flash of color was a dryad running through the trees. But when I was younger I silently listened to the stories the elders told and inwardly trembled in fear. They told of animals ripping apart intruders on their territory and people becoming enslaved by the creatures in the forest and never returning. This caused me to stay well away from the forest and keep to myself from the other children who dismissed the stories. I felt alone, not only with our town, but also at home. I had an older brother, Itachi, who had been labeled a prodigy to our family and my father's attention seemed to revolve around him. I worked hard at everything to try to impress my father but no matter what happened, he always said that he hoped one day I would be as great as my brother. I built up resentment toward Itachi, even when he kept watch over me on some days and cared for me when I was too stubborn to realize I was exhausted, I felt this all was in order to win me over like he had everyone else. But I was horribly wrong. It wasn't until later that the resentment I felt turned to understanding. While Itachi had my father's eyes glued on him, it caused him stress and avoidance towards everyone in the village who viewed him as a prodigy, my mother and I seemed to be the only ones who saw him as a family member. During the time I resented Itachi, I focused on my studies and alienated myself even more from the other children, becoming ever alone and isolated. Soon enough I heard other children resenting me for being so studious and they believed I thought I was too good for them. Adults praised me but grew worried that soon I would see everything in too clear a light and that all their secrets would appear before the clear eyes of my family who had great influence over our leader. My parents soon began to argue with each other on how to handle two growing boys who were quickly becoming influential people in town. My mother always wanted us to be seen as her children, as two growing young boys who needed friends and as nothing more, while my father wanted us to become involved with the town's policies and events in order to grow our social standing. As far as I remember, they never fully agreed what to do with us, but then again, I wasn't with them for very long.

While I said I didn't believe in the supernatural, I actually believed the horrifying stories more than anyone. When I was maybe 5 or 6 I started hearing her voice. It sounded like a girl my age singing from the forest.

Although not all adults believed in what was in the forest, they agreed that something about the forest was not right. Children and the occasional young adult would suddenly disappear one day and only footprints heading towards the forest would be left as an indication to vague sense as to where they went. Sometimes, even a body would be found years after their disappearance though I had only ever heard rumors. Though no one had found out why these people left, houses had windows barred and doors intricately locked so that children or anyone for that matter wouldn't be lured out into the forest. So when I heard that girl sing, I walked to my window, opened it and only stared outside, recognizing the bars on my window wouldn't let me out. I stood gazing all night until my parents came. The song had stopped before the sun came out but I stood, mesmerized by the song, wishing the bars hadn't stood in my way of finding the owner of the voice.

At one point I hazily heard my parents coming into my room and I could hear my mother call my name twice and tell me to get away from the window but I didn't readily understand what she meant. Why would I want to go away from the window? Why would I want to leave the voice that still haunted my mind and settled my troubles at ease? When I didn't respond my father walked to me and picked me up very quickly breaking the spell that had been over me. When I realized what had happened I began to shake from the experience. I had felt like something had taken over me, taking away my self control. The experience terrified me, I had always been keenly aware that the only control I ever had was over my own actions, and while that in itself was vague because of my father, it was what had kept me sane from the world. Now that had been violated and it was slowly eating away at me. But through my thoughts, the song I heard was playing in the back of my head. Though I had learned that songs coming from the forest should only evoke fear, the promise of relief from pain and sadness that was promised in the song stuck to me.

When I finally gathered my thoughts, my parents had taken me to the kitchen area and I told them all I could remember. The voice I heard that called me compelled me to come outside into the forest to find the young girl that sang to me. Then they asked me to sing the song or at least what I remembered of the song. So I quietly sang it to them and they gave each other looks, seeming to know what the girl was talking about. Since I was young they believed that I didn't understand what the song was enticing me to, that I didn't understand exactly what the voice was promising, except for relief from the suffering I was going through, so my parents told me that she wasn't singing to me, but to many children in order to spirit us away to a dark place. They told me never to try to follow the song for it was trap that would certainly lead me to my death. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that the song actually promised anything; after hearing the elders' stories, the only promise they made was of death. But I didn't tell my parents that, I only told them what they wanted to hear from a young child.

Out loud I insisted that she was singing to me, or at least trying to sing to me, but because she didn't know my name she said "children" and I refused to believe she had been calling me to my death. On the inside I was yelling at my parents, while her voice had been sweet and kind, promising company and understanding, I knew she wanted me dead. I wasn't stupid. While my parents" argued" with me over her song, I vowed that I would never follow that song, though somewhere in my mind I really wanted to escape from this hellhole that my life was, to be able to live for myself and decide what I wanted to do.

Dark thoughts for such a young child neh?

My parents tried to protect me in order to keep their youngest son. I only saw it as them protecting their backup plan. During that time Itachi seemed to becoming estranged from everyone, excluding me. He had heard of my singer and began to ask questions here and there over the years though they never seemed to get very specific until later. My parents began to lose control of what he did so they began to pay attention to me. They tried everything to make sure I didn't hear her again, my siren from the forest. They blocked my ears and tried to create soothing noises during the night to distract me from her. While she would sing, she wouldn't sing every night, and no matter what we did, I always heard her whenever she decided to sing. For a while I thought that I would only ever hear her voice calling me from the forest and regaining control of myself when the sun rose. While I knew she didn't sing every night, the fear of losing control frightened me and I was losing sleep, waiting for her to call me to the barred window. Soon the only way for me to fall asleep was when I had made myself so anxious I passed out from the stress.

This went on for two years, two years of stressful, sleepless nights and secret yearning to escape the nightmare I called my home. One night, I was finally taken away.

My parents had left the village for a week, looking for new sources of business, more people to bleed dry. While my mother usually stayed to take care of us (my father didn't like her outside without him), my father had to bring her for they were leaving for quite a time and he hadn't wanted to leave her behind. He had also needed her to help influence business people by talking to their wives, it seemed my father had finally realized that most men were influenced easily by their partner and decided to take advantage of it. While they were gone they had left Itachi in charge of the household and of me believing he would make sure I wouldn't leave the house at night. Though they had lost most control over what he did, they trusted him with their livelihood and of me…that had been their mistake.

It had been on the second day of their absence, the second day of the girl singing to me without my parents there, when my brother asked about the voice that had sung to me for the past two years. My brother knew of the voice that sung to me and had occasionally asked me but he never continued asking when my parents had been around. Now, with no interruptions, he asked me how long I had really been hearing her, what her song promised, and how often she sang. After I had told him all I knew my singer, I found that my brother had also been called into the forest, lured by his own song. He told me while he had never seen her, her voice was similar to a girl around his age and he had heard her voice singing to him for five years. Over the two years I slowly began to understand that my brother was suffering from my father's commands to be powerful. While it wasn't until later that I fully understood, I had grown to care for Itachi and listen to whatever advice he had given me. When I heard he had his own singer, my heart dropped to the bottom of my being. I knew that any song would promise death and he deserved anything but. While I had many questions to ask, I first asked him what his song consisted of. He told me while mine promised relief of the world around me his song was about someone who had seemed to have lost someone and was waiting for him to return. Her song was very compelling, putting him as the one had gone on a journey and she was waiting for him back at her home, hoping he had not died and left her with a broken heart. After hearing about his song and how it could drive him, someone with a heart, to madness, I asked him how he had resisted for so long. He told me rather ashamedly, he hadn't resisted very strongly at first. After the first night he had actually placed a chair near his window, waiting for her to start singing. Our parents never really went to check on him but one day when he hadn't come for breakfast, they found him staring at his window in a daze. They explained what the song might mean, that it was an illusion and would lead to certain death. Though he already recognized this, hearing it from his mother had really made the danger stand out. After his father had left, our mother stayed and begged with him to resist the girl, she needed her oldest son and for him to help take care of him. Then he started to resist much more. At first he would wake up and he would simply be sitting up on his bed entranced by the song, but after the 2nd year he noticed he would "wake up" in the process of leaving his room. At first he woke up in front of the door, then in the middle unlocking the door, and it became progressively worse where any traps that he set up to stop himself would be deactivated and he would then find himself in the hallway. Starting two years ago, when I began to hear my song, he would find himself closer and closer to the forest, his body had now found out how to leave the house. Now, whenever the sun would rise and the singing stopped, he would find himself outside.

He told me this morning he had found himself at the border of the dark forest.

I was scared. Honestly, truly, scared. I had almost lost my brother to the voice and would have never known where he had gone if he had disappeared today only imagining a horrible death he would receive at the end of his journey. But then he told me something that terrified me even more. This morning, when he woke up, he decided he would follow the voice into the forest. He had decided he would destroy the voice that was trying to take him away from his mother and his younger brother. He had no illusion whether the voice promised him love or death, the stories and results of other disappeared people resolved his image of a creature that only cared for his blood. I didn't want him to leave to face the creature. I didn't want him to leave me behind with mother and father to grieve over his disappearance and with the growing responsibility they would place on me. I would be completely alone and would surely go insane with my own thoughts about what had happened to Itachi. While I argued with him he explained that if he didn't go willingly, he would be dragged by his own body unable to tell anyone where he had gone and unable to fight. So I decided that neither of us would be alone.

I asked to with him.

He agreed.

At first I was surprised he didn't want me to stay at home while he left. He always told me to be with mother and father and I had thought I would fight with him to go. He explained that if I didn't go and face my own singer, she would eventually lure me out to the forest. He couldn't hear her song so he couldn't destroy her and give me peace. But he also explained even if he could, he didn't want to leave me alone and face the future without him. Now that I look back it was rather selfish and overprotective of him; also very egotistical, he assumed that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself without him. But in a way he was also very right. At that age I didn't know what I would do without him, he was my rock and without it, I would float aimlessly, going whichever way that my father wanted me to go. I would have been a soulless, lonely human that wouldn't have peace due to my knowledge of what happened to Itachi and only follow what my father wanted of me, never thinking for myself. So that day, I left with my brother to the forest.

He gave me a pack that I would carry on my back and told me to pack anything I did not want to leave behind. He was not sure if we would return and wanted to be prepared to leave the house. I didn't know why he wanted me to bring keepsakes; I had always assumed that we would return after we had finished destroying our singers, so the thought of never coming back frightened me. I understood what might happen, I knew that we might not come back alive if we failed to kill our singers and could be killed or even worse kept as prisoners in the forest. As if reading my mind, he reassured me he would do all in his power to help me escape from the monsters and return to our home. Though I had no intention of returning without him I didn't let him know and simply nodded to his reassurance.

I packed anything I could fit into my small pack. While I didn't readily want to leave my mother, I took a couple of things from her to remember and a symbol from my father to remember what I had gone through due to his desire for power; a remembrance of the person who I did not want to become. My father's family symbol was the red and white uchiwa fan and my mother's necklace that she had left behind were safely stored in my bag along with some clothes and food I had packed in case I was out there for couple of days. By the time night arrived I was completely packed and lying with Itachi in his room, shaking with nervousness. I had my brother's small sword strapped to my side and a short blade in my hand. Though I had been trained since I was younger to fight with weapons, the thought of using them now against a supernatural creature was not my ideal first fight. After remembering the basic moves I was taught and also remembering that fighting was also part instinct, I was thinking through different scenarios that could happen that included Itachi and I. The images began to become worst and worst until I got to the point where the worst would be to become separated from Itachi and I would be alone in the forest, weaponless. At this point, I was trembling with fear.

Then the girl started to sing.

Though I still felt the effect it always had on me, it was different from previous nights. While I had been focused on getting control over the years and was slowly regaining it, I felt full control when the song continued. I felt my brother stir next to me and I realized that he also was looking at me and we both nodded our heads, confirming that we both knew what we were doing now and had control over ourselves. This was a definite advantage when the fight began.

As we got out of the room and reached the door of the house, he grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the forest. Once we reached the border of the forest he told me to climb on his back in order to make it easier on both of us to keep track of where each of us was. Though I wasn't keen on relying on my brother to get around in the forest I agreed that it would definitely make it easier if I wasn't stumbling around getting us lost or causing a distraction. When I had climbed on his back and had clasped on his neck, he started into the forest.

I listened to my singer's song trying to find out if her voice was getting softer or louder so I could tell me brother where to lead us. Even though I knew we were trying to find both of our singers, I was determined to find my singer and destroy her whether or not my brother would be with me or not. But as he walked through the forest, certain of his singer's direction, my siren also seemed to get closer, her voice becoming stronger and clearer. After what seemed like ages we reached a clearing in the forest as the moon was at its highest looking directly down at us.

The clearing was brightly lit and was covered in grass, surrounded by the forest. In the middle there was a large boulder that seemed out of place and there were two people sitting on the boulder. A girl and a woman, sitting back to back, singing, or at least the girl was singing. I didn't hear the woman, only saw her mouth moving and I knew that this woman was my brother's singer and only he could hear her as I only heard mine. I slid off my brother's back and stood next to him with my knife ready in my hand. I ignored the woman and only noticed the girl. Itachi would deal with his singer while I dealt with mine; though facing both of them scared me I was sure that Itachi would keep the woman's attention on him. As I had slid off my brother's back the two women had slid off the boulder and now stood facing us still singing.

I stared at her in disbelief, not believing that I finally saw what had haunted me for two years. The girl had waist long pink hair (!) as pink as the cherry blossoms that seemed to appear out of nowhere; the trees surrounding us were evergreen with no cherry blossom trees anywhere. As if her hair wasn't odd enough, she had emerald-green eyes. Though at first glance they seemed like jewels, reflecting the brightness of the moon, I soon saw that they were cold, they seemed to hold no emotion; as she stared at me, I felt vulnerable, like she was looking not only at my appearance but at my very soul. As if only taunting me, she had on a pure white dress that reached to her knees and no shoes at all. As if she was innocent! Though she looked my age I knew she was no child, from the stories I felt I was prepared to face a bloodthirsty monster. I felt my brother nudge me and when I looked up I saw him looking at me. This was the signal. I knew what we were going to do. Before we had left we had come up with a vague strategy on how to deal with them: we decided if our singers were together, we would make them face away from each other and separate them to make it easier to defeat them. Together we decided to step towards our singer. We separated to walk in a half circle so when we met them they were back to back and we could see each other. We walked towards them as I got closer I saw that they were holding hands. I realized they could be really close and that would only make it that much harder to separate them. Though I heard that the creatures of the forest where bloodthirsty beasts, stories told of cooperation between the foresters in order to reach a common goal, ties were especially close if they were related to each other. When we reached my singer and my brother reached his, I looked at him and hoped he would understand what I meant when I looked at the joined hands of the monsters. Though they were back to back they kept their hands joined and continued to sing. Once we stopped a couple feet away from them, Itachi and I slowly raised our knives and charged.

Then all hell broke loose.

Itachi and I charged at them and as we got closer they separated and seemed to just twirl away from our attacks, continuing to sing. We continued to come at them, trying to slash at them but they continued to dance and sing their way around us, at one point I could have sworn that my singer laughed. I had my sword right at her heart but she sang a note and I couldn't move. As she twirled away from danger and stopped singing I became free of my body. She had the advantage! She could make me stop in my tracks and stay away from me. But as quickly as I realized this I knew how to use this to my advantage. Once I got close enough and I knew that was going to stop me I let go of my knife at the pink haired demon hoping to catch her by surprise. I did and I wish I hadn't. The knife stabbed her in her shoulder and it made her stop in her tracks and her singing, setting me free. She seemed so surprised that I had stabbed her; she looked down at her shoulder and pulled out the knife. As she pulled out the knife, silver blood poured out of her wound. She looked up and her face transformed to a weird mixture of pain, betrayal and confusion. Next, she changed in her appearance. Her hair seemed to bleed into a dark blood-red, she grew fangs and her nails turned into sharp claws and finally, torn, black feathered wings tore from her back and extended.

"_WHY?!"_

I was shocked. I didn't recognize her voice, I only heard it through song and that was soft and smooth. Now it was a harsh sound, as if scraping metal against each other and I could picture my ears bleeding from the sound of her voice.

"_I CALLED YOU TO ME! TO SERVE ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! I'M TAKING YOU OUT OF YOUR HELLHOLE OF A LIFE AND YOU REPAY ME BY TRYING TO KILL ME?!"_

When I finally figured out the words she was screaming to me I almost laughed. Me? Serve her? Love her? She was delusional! From what she had transformed into I knew what she was. I remembered the stories about her kind and finally found out why I had been sung to and lured to the forest. Her kind sung to humans, to their supposed "perfect pair" and called them back to these retched forests in order to live with them but their life would be anything but joyful with these creatures. Based on the fact that she believed me to serve her I knew that our kind were slaves to them, nothing more than something to use to keep their species alive. And I would be damned before I let her take me to her world.

I took out my sword and drew it in front of me, ready for her to swoop in and attack me. Instead she began to scream. It was so horrifying that I dropped down to all four; it filled me with such pain, pain that I knew came from within her. I could feel how betrayed she felt and how lonely she had been all her life until she felt me respond to her song. However none of this changed my view of her. She was tearing me away from my family, from my mother and brother, even my father, because she was selfish. Though the pain ate at me I tried to reach for my sword but I never made it. She came down in front of me and kicked my sword away. She finally stopped screaming and I fell to the grass, exhausted by what she had put me through and the strength I used just to try to keep away from the floor and reach for the sword. She turned me over and when I caught her face, I gasped.

She was crying. Crying red, crying tears of blood. She looked so broken, so exhausted that I could almost feel pity for this creature. This creature that had called to me from the forest. But I refused to feel for her, refused to feel anything except anger towards her. I tried to move away from her and her face only grew tortured, as if I had ripped her apart. Then her face grew stone still. A stone face crying tears of blood. She began to sing.

My body stood up and I stared at her. She had controlled me to get up from the ground with her voice, then she made me walk to the boulder. When I reached there I noticed my brother had also been led to the stone. He was covered in red and silver blood and so was his singer. They had fought much more physically than we had and I felt a surge of despair. Neither I nor my brother would return back to our home. We were to be forced to become slaves for these demons, these monsters. I looked at Itachi and I only saw him mouth one word before we turned away from each other and were spirited away.

_I'm sorry._

_Comelittlechildrenjollysailorboldcomelittlechildre njollysailorboldcomelittlechildrenjollysailorbold_

The clearing had grown dark during the fight, rain threatening to come down. Through the clouds the moon watched in silence. Soon the young men were facing back to back while the vila faced them as they disappeared in a flurry of blood red cherry blossoms and dark purple lilies. The moon was soon covered by the dark grey clouds, shielding it from the gruesome scene that it had just witnessed, and began to rain. The rain ran onto everything, wiping away the silver and red from the grass and the boulder and seemingly wash away the memories from the earth. It also drowned out the last noise had been left behind by the younger of the two men.

The sound of a final scream for his brother as they were stolen away by the scary monsters.

* * *

~Review Please!~


End file.
